After the war
by Telus
Summary: After destroying the Grail in the 5th Grail War, Shiro Emiya and Rin Tosaka await thier graduation and departure to Mage Academy, little do they know that the Grail is not so easily destroyed, so comes the 6th Grail War.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay. Night or any characters aside from my own**

**Notes from the Author- This story is continuation of the Unlimited Blade Works scenario from the Fate/Stay. Night visual novel. Spoilers will be present so if you have only played through other routes and/or watched the anime, read at your own risk. Names of characters are taken from the anime (I.E. Shiro instead of shirou).**

**Prologue **

**Post 5****th**** Grail war**

_I sometimes recall the fight._

_The cry of identical blades clashing together under the evening sun._

_My attacks were clumsy and immature, it wasn't so much as sword fighting as it was just swinging the blades as hard as I can…and yet…_

_I was able to match HIM blow for blow…_

_It's been a month now…_

_Exactly one month since the Holy Grail was vanquished from this earth…_

_It feels as if it was only yesterday that Saber, Tosaka and I were able to stop Gilgamesh._

_I will never forget those two weeks that changed my life forever. _

_Not a day passes where I don't wonder what caused HIM…Archer, the future Shiro Emiya to become so cynical and bitter…to the point where his only goal was to kill me, in order to spare me the despair my ideals would cause._

_And Saber…although Tosaka told me Saber left on a happy note, I still yearn to see her one more time so I can thank her for everything she has done for me._

…_I have no regrets, the war changed me so much for the better. I feel that I have grown so much as a person, my resolve to become a hero is still strong, however Archer has made me realize the fine line between ideals and reality and for that I am thankful. And most important of all, I have the heart of my love, Rin Tosaka, and together we can move forward, the war has ended, but for us, it is only the beginning. _

**Well what you think? Should I continue? R&R **


	2. Back to Reality

**Well in this chapter I'm going to get a bit more in depth with the Rin x Shiro relationship through how I see it, as this isn't a very common pairing in F/S.N. I'm going to base Rin's character in the chapter on her more vulnerable side shown in the UWC route of the game so it may be kind of OC to many people**

**--**

**Chapter 2-Back to Reality**

"Wake up you fool!"

Shiro Emiya is woken from his dream of the War as he is shaken by a blurry entity.

"Wha…what do you want Issei?"

"Have you forgotten, today is the last day of school, the closing ceremony starts in 15 minutes and I have to give the opening speech, let's go!

"Oh…" replies a groggy Shiro as he is dragged from the empty classroom out into the deserted hallway, only to be greeted by…

"Good afternoon Emiya-kun!" a figure screams, loud enough to jolt Shiro out of his daze.

"Tos…Tosaka? Why are you sti-" But he is interrupted by an irate Issei, "Emiya, what's the meaning of this?! What's your relationship with this fox?!"

Before Shiro can reply he is interrupted yet again, "Don't look so shocked, Emiya-kun and I have a special bond, right? Teased Rin with a glint in her eye, as she put on her sweet yet deadly smile (as Shiro secretly called it) and grabbed Shiro's arm.

"Wha-No! Issei you see I uh…" was the only reply Shiro was able to give, as the mere touch of Tosaka Rin was causing his entire thought process to crash and burn. Despite what they've done together during the 5th Grail War, openly showing affection with Tosaka was something Shiro Emiya was still getting used to.

Rin narrowed her eyes as she clearly misunderstood his response, "Fine, I'll be waiting in my classroom when you're finished, Shiro" she muttered coldly and stalked off.

"No Tosaka wait, I-" Before he can finish his desperate attempt at an apology Shiro is blocked by Issei.

"Emiya, haven't I warned you about that devil? She'll lure you in by your weakness and consume your soul! Confess Emiya! Consult me and we shall give that fox her due punishment! Explain yourself!"

"Well, um, it's a long story you see, I'll tell you another time, we're late for the ceremony!" Shiro exclaimed out of desperation, pushing Issei down the hallway. He gulped as he took a look back at the classroom Rin disappeared into. _I guess I have to explain it to Tosaka later. _

**3 hours later**

"Well here I go," muttered Shiro as he slowly opens the door handle of Rin's classroom. Through the screen he can vaguely see a figure sitting by the window…a premonition of death if anything.

"So you're finally done huh?" Rin asked without looking at him, her figure basked in shadow from the afternoon sun shining into the classroom.

"Yeah, I was helping Issei clean up after the ceremony" replied Shiro, while thinking of all the responses Rin could possibly give and planning an answer to each. However Rin gave no reply as she stared out the window. _I guess Tosaka is really mad, her normal fiery personality completely contrasts her current behavior…_

"Listen Tosaka, about earlier with Issei, I didn't mea-"

"It's alright Shiro, I understand" Injected Rin in her emotionless voice. "I guess I hoped for too much when I figured you felt something for me after what you said that night…"

Shiro looked confused for a moment, _what is she talking about…OH. _

**Flashback **

_It was the night before our inevitable final confrontation with Gilgamesh. Saber, Tosaka, and I were discussing strategies when the phrase More magical energy came up, and for some reason Tosaka suddenly blushed and averted her eyes from mine. I didn't think much of it at the time but when she called me to her room after dinner I had a feeling something was up. _

"_I'm going to be the one who fights Gilgamesh" I had said back then, and to my surprise Tosaka had no complaints or insults of how stupid I was, instead she supported my idea and told me I was definitely the most suited to fight Goldie as she called him. _

"_Your reality marble is the only chance we have at defeating him" Tosaka had said, as if it was no big deal, "All you need is the magical energy to do it." _

_And there was that term was again, and just like last time Tosaka dropped her eyes and blushed furiously._

"…_but Tosaka, where am I going to get more magical energy?" I wondered incredulously, it wasn't like I could just expand my pool of energy in one night…_

"_Well, we could make a link, between you and I, so I can share my magical energy with you, we need to link ourselves to each other…we have to…" her blush was now even more noticeable in the dimly light room, "Sleep together," she had ended in a soft voice._

**End Flashback**

Sudden realization and memories of That Night came crashing down on Shiro like a ton of bricks, causing his entire face to turn red just at the thought of it.

"T-T-Tosaka, I meant every word I said you to that night, it's just that with Issei there and you gripping my arm- hey wait… wasn't it you who said that we should keep our relationship a secret at school?!" Spluttered Shiro, as he suddenly realized that he wasn't the guilty one in this situation.

"BAKA!" Rin yelled, turning her head and exposing her tear filled eyes, "That was simply a test, if you really meant what you said to me you wouldn't have acted on that order!"

Any normal man would have yelled back that her 'Test' would never have worked because nobody would go against her orders, for fear of ending up as a smudge on the ground, but alas, Shiro Emiya was not your everyday teenager.

_I made Tosaka cry…_was the only thought that passed through his mind as his body moved on its own accord to hug and comfort the target of his affection.

"Get off of me, you have no right to touch me anymore-mmph" Screeched Rin until Shiro wrapped his arms around her tightly and planted his lips firmly over hers, silencing her objections. Only until he was sure she lost the will to struggle any further did he end their kiss, but kept his arms firmly around her waist, mainly out of fear that she would turn and hit him.

"You know you didn't have to do that," Rin addressed him moment later, with an air of indifference despite her flushed face, noticeable even in the shadows that basked the classroom. "I was perfectly fine with never speaking with you ever again."

_That's the Rin I know and love, always trying to keep up her mask of strength to protect her soft and vulnerable side that occasionally comes out, _Shiro silently grinned to himself as he preferred not to respond but to savor this moment of peace and quiet, holding Rin to his chest.

"So you do…you know...um-"

"You know I love you" Shiro cut in, saving her the embarrassment of asking him that awkward question. Rin nodded silently.

"So…one more year before we graduate and move to London to study at the Magic Association, this past month went by so quickly" Shiro murmured, almost more to himself than to Rin.

"Yeah, I can't imagine leaving this place after everything that's happened here," added Rin softly, with a small frown of regret. However before Shiro could reply, she turned, and with a grin that could only be described as 'Evil' whispered,

"And don't think I'll go easy on your training just because we know each other personally, _**Apprentice**_," making sure to put emphasis on the last word.

Shiro declined to take the bait and sighed happily before looking out the window, _things are back to the way they're supposed to be._


	3. Notice

Just a notice, it has been a while since I've working on this fan fiction as school amongst other things have drained my time

Just a notice, it has been a while since I've working on this fan fiction as school amongst other things have drained my time. I have decided to start working on a different fan fic in either Hellsing, Clannad, or CCS idk, kinda lost interest in where I wanted to go with this story, I may finish this first, I don't know. Sorry to those following this .


End file.
